


nothing sure in this world

by withoutwords



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, seriously this thing is so silly why did I decide to start writing again, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: “What’s this?” Sana asks, pointing at something over Even’s shoulder. “Cheese toast? On a wedding menu?”“It’s a thing.”“Right.”





	nothing sure in this world

**Author's Note:**

> a request fic for bechnaesun over on tumblr, who asked for proposal fic. 
> 
> title from white wedding because I'm extra. or lame. both.

 Even’s got a little notebook he keeps wedged in a loose floorboard under the bed. It’s got a lot of things in it, scribbles and lists and a tea stain that looks miraculously like the silhouette of Garfield the cat. Mostly, though, it has wedding stuff.

Which is why he keeps it hidden.

It’s not as though he thinks he’ll scare Isak off - it is a little bit - but it’s mostly that, should the time come when he finally summons the courage to ask him, it will actually be a surprise. And he wants so badly for it to be a surprise. All the good proposals were.

 _The Wedding Singer_ is classic - last time they were on a plane Isak nearly hyperventilated so he doesn’t think he’ll do it like that but - everyone remembers that scene. Or in _Love Actually_ when he learns an entire new language before travelling halfway across the world just to ask her to marry him.

 _Fuck_ , Even can only aspire to that level of mastery.

“Just buy him some beer and take him to that bench where you first met,” Jonas says when Even asks him, and Even can’t keep the look of disappointment off his face. He’s just glad he didn’t invite Magnus along - he loves Magnus with all his heart, but his idea of a wedding proposal would probably involve costumes and dance routines. 

(Plus, he’d probably cry every time he saw Isak after that, and ruin the surprise.)

“No!” Eva protests. “I mean, the bench bit sounds okay but beer?”

“It’s simple! Isak’s simple.”

“Isak talked to me for two hours about the importance of bees,” Sana argues from her place on the couch. “He’s not simple.”

Even gestures to her with a wave of his hand. “Thank you. It has to be memorable."

“Everything about you two is memorable,” Jonas says, and then hides his face when they all coo at him.

“Come on, I have my notebook, throw some ideas at me,” Even tells them, pulling out a pen and ducking his head. He scratches at the first page to make sure his pen works, then looks up when all he hears is silence.

They’re all staring at him.

“You have a notebook,” Jonas repeats slowly.

“Uh, yes?”

“What’s in it?” Sana asks, coming over, smirking as if she half expects she knows the answer already.

“Well, you know,” Even says in a quiet murmur, scratching at his temple. “Some ideas and things.”

“And things?”

“Well, some song lyrics. And suit ideas. And … and colour themes.”

“Oh my god, you’re not preparing a proposal, you’re planning a wedding!” Eva shrieks, her smile so bright Even almost has to look away. He feels silly, suddenly - which only ever happens when he's talking about Isak. 

Isak's the only person in his life who loves him completely but still makes him want to be more. 

“Well that’s what usually comes after a proposal!” Even argues. “You don’t think he’ll say yes?”

“Of course he will!”

“What’s this?” Sana asks, pointing at something over Even’s shoulder. “Cheese toast? On a wedding menu?”

“It’s a thing.”

“Right.”

“Okay,” Jonas says, slapping his hands on the table. “Let’s do this. Let’s plan the most revolting, most romantic wedding proposal ever.”

Eva thrusts her glass in the air. “To Isak!”

*

It happens thirty-two days later when Even comes home from work with a splitting headache and about six different types of coffee spilled all over him. It's quiet - which is his first clue that something is different; Isak usually has the music loud while dancing around the kitchen and pretending to cook dinner. 

“Isak?”

“In here!” he calls out from the bedroom, and Even drops all his things on the floor and starts towards the next room. 

“Are you okay, I thought - oh.”

It's dark - just candlelight and burning scents. The beds been stripped down to just the sheets and Isak's holding the projector they bought the other week on a whim. 

Isak holds a finger up, then presses the button, a cascade of stars dancing around the ceiling. 

“Do you like it?” he says, grinning, and Even can hardly talk for how hard his heart is beating in his chest. 

“I - of course I do - what's it for?”

“It's for you,” Isak says, pulling Even down onto the bed and wrapping an arm around him. “For us.”

“But why?”

“You're questioning me about romantic gestures? That's like Mahdi questioning the canteen lady about waffles.”

Even can't help his bark of laughter. “I'm sorry, you're right. It's perfect. I - I couldn't have planned anything better.”

“I love you. I miss hanging out with you. I feel like we're always so busy that we never get to celebrate… us. You know?”

“I know.” Even wraps a hand around Isak's forearm, twisting enough that he can move in for a kiss, slow and heated and promising. He pulls away enough to press them nose to nose, to look in Isak's eyes and drown and drown and drown. “There's something I need to show you.”

Even scrambles away, just enough to reach under the bed and pull the book out. He doesn't notice he's shaking until he passes it over, his hand falling to Isak's leg and holding on. 

“What is this?”

“It's like my ideas book, where I write all my plot ideas and drafts and stuff. Except it's, well it's…”

Isak thumbs through slowly, watching each page like he's committing it all to memory. He's shaking now, too, gulping and stuttering breaths the only noise in the room. 

Stars dance across his face and he looks impossible. He looks like everything Even ever dreamt up. 

“Even. It's…”

“It's stupid. It's - I should have been planning with you. Not for you.”

“You want to marry me?” Isak says, and his disbelief is enough to make Even pull the book away, to push Isak down onto the bed and gather him into his arms. 

“Yes!” Even cries, brushing at his hair and kissing at his face and clutching at whatever he can reach. “Today. Tomorrow. The day after that. Every day until I die in every way I can. On a plane on a boat on a beach _on a bed_. I want to marry you. Over and over again.”

It dissolves into kissing and crying and laughing and stripping and buried deep inside that is Isak finally saying, “Yes,” over and over and over again, “Yes, Even, I want to marry you too.”

*

Isak's naked and eating chips and leafing through the book, Even pressing kisses to his hip and his stomach and his chest. 

“There's just one thing,” he says, eyeing something on the page suspiciously. 

“What?”

“This drinks menu,” he says with a smirk, Even groaning at the ceiling because he knows exactly what Isak's going to say before he's said it. 

(He loves this, he looks forward to it, knowing Isak inside and out. Keeping him for his own. Forever.)

“Aren't you going to buy me some beer?”

**Author's Note:**

> thefancyspin.tumblr.com


End file.
